This invention relates to a stair nosing useful in the construction of stairs which are capable of withstanding high traffic volume, which resist loosening, and which can be readily replaced when necessary. The stair nosing forms the front portion of each stair tread.
The construction of concrete stairways is a well-established practice, being used in the erection of commercial and industrial buildings, parking garages, stadiums, swimming pools, and many other types of structures. Each step of a stair comprises a horizontal tread or stair base and a vertical riser.